The day the Pharaoh died
by Isis-light
Summary: "Where am I to go that you will not find me?" The journey of the queen who once stood beside her king, Atem, through to the very end. One shot. Atem x OC.


The day the pharaoh died...

His hand pressed firmly against the rough stones that formed part of the balcony, the young pharaoh stared intently at the sunset view of **his** kingdom. From the sea of sand that formed at the distance through to the town where people the size of ants roamed about.

The night drew nearer, he could tell by the slight drop in temperature as common with most Egyptian nights. The thought of retiring into the palace hadn't crossed his mind as he was preoccupied with issues of the kingdom to notice how goose bumps formed on his arms. He had taken to answering the servants who questioned him as to what he desired with a simple shake of his head, hinting that they leave him be.

Atem stared at his home unblinkingly, casting his amethyst gaze over it, the gold adorning his body flashed brightly with the touch of the sun. He exhaled deeply, feeling like an old man as he released his concerns into the air.

Warm hands embraced him from behind, crossing over his chest and innocently pulled the young pharaoh from his trance. Atem shut his eyes as the person behind him rested their head upon his back.

"Something bothers you, I can tell..."

"Shukura-" He whispered his beloved wife's name with a smirk, content to feel her touch through lidded eyes. Her soft hand wrapped tightly against his chest showing her disbelief.

"Is it about the Priests?" she pressed on.

Atem drew his eyes open and pulled her hands from him. He turned to face her, coat flailing at the action; he placed her hands within his and knelt to kiss them. She laughed at his action, the sweet melody of her delight he adorned dearly, rising to his feet with a smile he drew for a tender kiss upon her lips.

"None bothers me, beloved." He smiled as he brushed her cheek lovingly and gazed into her grey eyes. She had been adorned with more gold than most could believe, even challenging Atem, the sweet scent of perfume radiated from her tanned body. Her dark hair hung just under her chin and her forehead draped with the gold and sapphire headpiece Atem had been first to adorn her with on the day they were wed and first to remove on their wedding night.

She pressed her hand to his that was on her cheek and kissed his palm before gazing back at him softly. "Do not burden yourself alone with your troubles... I am here with you as well."

"Of course," Atem smiled, noticing the chilly breeze that shifted. "Go in, it's cold."

"Are you not coming?"

"I'll retire in a while." Atem motioned with his head for her to go in, smiling handsomely for his ever adoring wife. Once she was out of vision, he sighed as he cocked his head to the side. How could he burden her with his thoughts? Ever since he was a child he was raised to handle the position as pharaoh on his own, though her desire to help him did not go unnoticed. Atem turned his gaze back to the darkening sky, the sun had already set and the moon began to show its face for another night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shukura walked down the long corridor of the palace, ignoring the sweat that travelled down her face, contributing it to the sudden spike in temperature. She continued to greet guards and servants that took notice of her with a humbling smile.

Turning into her chamber; she shut the door behind her and once certain that none could hear her; bowled over, heaving for breath with her hand clenched firmly over her chest. She stumbled over to her dresser where she accidentally knocked over the few items that were present. One of which was a bottle.

"My lady, are you alright?!" A maid was quick to call, ready to enter.

Shukura took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the door, "Fine, I'm alright." She answered behind a false smile as she continued to sweat as the pain in her thorax grew intense. She gazed at her own reflection through the mirror; red eyed and burning with fever whilst at the same time panting for breath.

"Perhaps, I need to lie down." Shukura convinced herself as she drowsily moved to her bed and collapsed upon it. Hoping the pain would still itself soon and she'd finally rest. It had been close to two months since she'd begun having these symptoms and with each passing day they had occurred much often with greater intensity and pain than last.

Surely she could not tell her husband because...

"...I'm sure it'll pass..." she mumbled to herself with a small smile as she rocked herself in bed in her attempt to think on something other than her pain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun shone brightly into the king and queens chamber, but both hadn't minded since one was still asleep and the other wide awake, gazing at the ceiling. Shukura turned her head to her husband and smiled lovingly at his sleeping form, who would've ever thought the pharaoh could look so innocent in his sleep... like a child...

She smiled shyly as she recalled the night's events, the feel of his bare chest to her own and the soft kisses he planted on her neck as they expressed their love.

Shukura tossed the covers from her body, but gently so as to not wake the slumbering pharaoh. She was close to getting on her feet when a firm hand pulled her back to bed, Atem kissed within the crook of her neck with a smile, knowing it was her weakness and she couldn't help but giggle as she tried to stop him

"Where do you go?" He questioned, planting another kiss. "Stay a while longer."

"With you, pharaoh..." she managed to pry his hands from her, lifting herself and reaching for her robe, she dressed herself. "A while means the whole day."

"I see no problem with that." Atem smirked whilst his wife moved to the windows, drawing them open and allowed the morning scent to filter in. The cool breeze to her warm face felt good, she stepped out onto the balcony and leaned close with a smile.

Before she knew it, Atem had embraced her within his arms.

"It is beautiful... now I know why you often gaze intently at it."

Atem smirked before kissing her cheek and embracing her even closer to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Within the month, Shukura had grown weaker but remained determined to ensure that none knew of her ailment, she ensured that everything proceeded as normal. Smearing the pain she felt with a smile that deceived eyes, even those of her husband.

And when no one watched; she clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, moaned silently and squeezed her eyes in pain whilst also gasping for breath.

She was at a feast when it happened: Shukura sat beside her husband as he swallowed another cup of wine; she too reached for her cup, pressing it to her lips and drank. She gulped down the liquid despite the sudden change of its taste... almost like an iron metallic taste.

As she placed the cup back on the table she noticed the red stain on it where her lips had once been, she brushed the stain with her finger and wiped the spot of blood from her lips. Though it did nothing for the taste left in her mouth.

Pressing a hand to her head with sudden dizziness, she lifted herself from her seat, drawing the eyes of her husband who stared at her concernedly though she did not notice as she gasped as gently as she could for breath.

"Is something the matter?" Atem asked.

"Nothing," she smiled, holding her head. "Perhaps I've had a little too much to drink." Shukura lied as she gasped and tried to steady her breathing. They say death is quick but the process of dying is not and as her vision blurred, for the first time, her body gave way and she slipped into unconsciousness so quickly that death itself would feel deceived.

Collapsing into the arms of someone, she managed to hear her husband call for her and yet she could not see him... only hear his concerned voice until...nothing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ra..." Shukura lifted her gaze to the sky, at the bright sun that casted a sea blue hue over the world, she shut her eyes and sighed.

"Shukura? I had begun to think you hide from me." Atem laughed as he watched his wife from behind as she stood where he stood at the gallery, watching over.

Shukura wouldn't dare admit it to his face but his words were true, she had intended to keep away from him... though she dare not say why. Turning around to her now worried husband, she smiled, knowing that he had been keeping a watchful eye over her after what happened at the feast.

"Hide from you? Where am I to go that you will not find me?" Shukura laughed, the gold adorning her body sparkled with the touch of the sun. "Come hither." She welcomed him into her arms tenderly, hugging him tightly to her chest as though she wouldn't let go.

She swallowed the tears brimming within her stormy eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, as soon as they pulled apart she turned her head away so as to not meet his gaze lest he question her.

**Oh not now... please, not now...**

Shukura pleaded with her body, the pain grew unbearable but she managed to stifle a small smile beside Atem.

"Are you alright?" Atem questioned, noticing she was breaking into a sweat.

"Yes." She answered despite herself, Atem knew she was lying as he turned her to him, watching as she gasped for breath in his arms, her body grew limp and she fell to the ground, Atem, of course caught her within his arms, cradling her.

"Shukura?" he whispered, as her black hair stuck to her face and she barely managed to look into his eyes. Watching as she gritted her teeth in pain, and heaved for breath... and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm fine..." she whispered between breaths with a smile, raising a hand to stroke his face. Atem shook his head, not knowing what to say. He watched as a small amount of blood seeped through the corner of her lips...

"Your Highness?" A servant called out.

"Send for a healer..." Atem instructed whilst holding Shukura tightly. Noticing that the maid hadn't budged an inch, Atem casted a firm glare back. "NOW!" And that was all it took for the woman to spur into action.

"There's no point-" Shukura began through breaths.

"Don't tire yourself; a healer will be here for you soon." Atem said.

"I'm dying Atem..." She whispered pressing a hand to his chest whilst shaking her head gently. "There's nothing a healer can do for me now."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Atem kissed her forehead and drew her closer to him, feeling her breath on his neck. Shukura gazed once more upon Egypt through the mini pillars of the balcony, she gazed at the tiny lights in the distance and noticed how some flickered on and some dimmed into the dark.

Shukura smiled.

Feeling her exhale into his neck Atem waited for her to draw breath again... but she didn't.

He waited for her to tighten her hold on his shirt... but she didn't.

"Shukura?" He pulled her from his chest, her head hung back with her limp body exposing her neck, the headpiece he had crowned her with fell from her head and hit the concrete with a metallic thud, spiralling for a while before it finally stopped. "Shukura?!"

**Where am I to go that you will not find me?**

Atem cradled the corpse within his arms for a long while; he hadn't even noticed when the healer had arrived or when the priest presented themselves to gaze upon the view of the dead queen of Egypt.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was after the mummification process of the queen that Atem lavishly decorated her tomb, having her sealed within pure gold, where Shukura would rest.

He visited her tomb regularly, gazing upon the images of himself and her that were painted along the walls, where he relished in the days he had with her. It would be his last visit before he would permanently seal off her tomb to protect her from tomb raiders...

Atem commanded for the men to bury her tomb, he watched as rock after rock was thrown above her tomb, burying it for no one to get through.

It was that day that Atem, king of Egypt died. Not physically, but his spirit forever lived within the confines of that tomb... beside his wife.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
